


orange

by bellmare



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellmare/pseuds/bellmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comrades. That word should have a meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	orange

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://bossbattles.tumblr.com/post/50488158036/heat-youre-a-piece-of-shit-you-know-that-that) post. and that poor npc ):

The orange paint is still slick and tacky on his breastplate. If he runs his nail over it, he can feel it sticking to his skin, in the whorls and ridges of his thumb. The green's still visible through the orange, but only faintly. No matter; Harley has fallen.

 _New leader._ The words sound strange and foreign. He wonders what happened, before he joined the Vanguards; before he daubed the first coat of paint on his armour to signify his allegiances. "Harley is dead," he tells the pale-eyed man who gazes silently at him. "We follow the Embryon."

The new leader -- Serph, that's his name, the one with the mark of the water crown -- pads away. He doesn't like the second-in-command, the one with red hair who eyes him sidelong as though he can't tell they're talking about him. "What an annoying woman," Heat snarls and gestures in his direction. "Well, if she changes her mind, I'll just grab that guy over there."

That guy. That's all he is, to them. That guy. Not a comrade, but a disposable food supply; cannon fodder. He wonders if it's any better than being devoured on the battlefield, just like his comrades were. He wonders if he deserves it, for standing helplessly as Harley turns upon his own men; for obeying the law and allying himself with the people who killed his leader. The law is a strange monster, he thinks, stranger than what he transforms into. Stranger than everything he's seen his comrades turn into. Perhaps he should be grateful, for a second chance. Perhaps he should be grateful. Grateful for a chance to offer himself, freely, rather than to have them pick through his bones after he's run from them.

The new leader's eyes narrow; he shakes his head, once, and steps towards the woman.

All of them -- the ex-Vanguards, the ones who don the colour of the Embryon over the green they once wore -- are silent as they make the journey back to Muladhara.

**Author's Note:**

> dds more like leave me alone i'm crying about my npcs


End file.
